Batman Beyond: The End of Batman
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What would happen if Bruce was in a meeting with Derek Powers while Batman was watching out to make sure Powers didn't try anything to get Bruce out of the picture. Then out of nowhere, one of Power's men came up from behind and knocked Terry out and then Powers brought Bruce down for the unmasking of Batman? What happens when Powers finds out that Batman is really Terry?
1. Prolouge

**Batman Beyond:****The End of Batman**

**Prologue**

"McGinnis," Bruce's voice rang out loud on the phone. Terry didn't answer and Bruce became more frantic. **"McGinnis! MicGinnis, answer me! Are you alright**," Bruce demanded and still got no reply. "**Terry!**"

Fianally a groan escaped Terry and he tried to move. "Br…Bruce," He groaned.

"Terry," Bruce asked frantically through the phone.

"Bruce….Sorry…Sorry, I failed you…"

"Terry, don't give up! We have search parties looking everywhere for you! Powers won't win this!"

"I…Failed you," Terry replied weakly with a groan.

"Terry, don't you give up," Bruce ordered. "You saved me and I am now I am going to save you!"

"Too late," Terry replied weakly.

"**Terry**," Bruce yelled!


	2. Chapter 1

**Batman Beyond: The End of Batman**

**Chapter 1**

Terry looked at Bruce and then again at the email on the screen and scowled. The email was a simple one, Powers wanted Bruce to come in for a privet meeting. Terry knew that Powers was no good and knew that Powers was the one who had killed his father, so he knew Powers couldn't be trusted. He turned to look at Bruce who was still looking at the screen, hands folded neatly and his chin resting on them, like he always did when he was thinking. Terry frowned.

"You are not actually thinking of going to this meeting are you! Powers is a mad man and he can't be trusted," Terry fired.

"I know he can't be trusted, that's why I plan on having backup, that is if he can calm down and keep a level head long enough to suit up and go on this mission," Bruce said calmly.

"I am more than ready to do this, I've been watching Powers since he killed my father," Terry said with a frown as he suited up.

"Good, and remember, you have to keep a level head. If you can't then I will just have to ask Barba…"

"No, I can handle it," Terry said quickly.

"Alright, well then suit up McGinnis, We'll meet at Wayne-Powers Inc. I will be on the top floor in his office, you can stake out wherever you wish, but close enough you can jump in if needed."

"Got it," Terry said stepping out, already in his bat suit.

Terry followed Bruce's car to Wayne-Powers building and then stopped on the top of the building and waited. When he saw Wayne walk into Power's office, he jumped down to get a better view, going into invisible mode. He slid along the edge of the office and slipped into the office next to Powers by entering the window and hung from the ceiling to listen in and watch what was going on.

Terry listened in and it seemed that the meeting was just a common business meeting, between one CEO to the other, but Terry also knew that Powers could not be trusted and that things were not always what they seemed. He leaned in when he saw Powers move closer to Bruce, and that was when Terry felt the blow to the back of his neck.

Terry was knocked off his perch on the ceiling and fell down, sprawled on the floor, and flat on his face. Along with that, he had also lost his invisibility on his suit and was now visible to his attacker. When he looked up he was met by the face of Mr. Fixx, Power's right hand man. Terry scowled at him and he was greeted with a dark chuckle before he was hit with an electric baton and hit his systems and short circuited his suit, and eventually knocked him out.

**Page Break**

Mr. Powers looked up and smiled at Bruce. He knew after Inque's attack on all of Wayne-Powers competitors, that the Batman would connect the dots and would figure out that Inque was working for him. Powers knew that if he set up this meeting with Wayne, Batman would not be far away, for fear of an attack on Wayne. Powers smiled to himself and Bruce frowned, leaning forward on his cane.

"Powers, was there a reason you wanted to invite me here for this meeting, or are you just planning on wasting my time. I do have other things I could be doing," Bruce said with a scowl.

"Yes, I imagine you have your hands full with the McGinnis boy," Powers returned. "I hear he has quite the record."

"McGinnis has been a good kid, and very helpful to me. Is that the only reason you invited me here today, to talk about McGinnis? If so, then it really is a waste of my time," Bruce said with a frown as he began to get up.

Powers phone rang and he picked it up, listened and then smiled. "You're in luck Wayne, what I wanted to show you has just arrived, a new project I'm working on." Powers smiled and Bruce returned it with a frown.

"You had better not be wasting my time Powers."

"Believe me Wayne, this will be worth your wait." Bruce rolled his eyes, but followed Powers out of his office and out to the elevator. He rode the elevator down to the lowest floor, ten levels below floor one, and then came to a stop. Bruce raised his brow and looked at Powers.

"Powers, what are you working on."

"Hold on Bruce, we are almost there, just through these doors."

Powers walked through the door first and then waited for Bruce. When Bruce stepped through, he stopped dead in his tracks. There in restraints was Terry in his batsuit. Bruce looked at Powers with a frown.

"What is this about Powers?"

"Why capturing Batman of course. He has been under that mask too long and I invited you here for the exclusive, the unmasking of Batman."

Bruce frowned, "Powers, you're out of your mind, Batman has done nothing but try and protect this city, why would you want to ruin that and unmask him? He'll never get a moment's peace after that."

Powers chuckled slightly, "Yes, which should make up for the little amount of peace I have had since he has come around. Batman has ruined almost all of my plans and it's time I repay him for that." Powers smirked and walked up to Batman, who groaned as he woke up from being knocked out, just as Powers ran his fingers along Batman's neckline, feeling for the weak spot on Terry's suit.

"Hey! What are you doing Powers," Batman thundered.

"Why unmasking you of course. You have caused y so much trouble with this company, you made me what I am," Derek Powers thundered. Bruce stood back, assessing his options as Terry scowled at Powers. He knew in his state there was nothing he could do for himself to save him from being unmasked, but his biggest concern was Bruce. He knew if he was unmasked, Bruce would be too and he wanted the old man to have some peace in his life.

Derek Powers found the weak point of Terry's cowl and began to lift. Bruce took a step forward, but Terry shot a warning look at him and he stopped and raised his eyebrows. Terry's scowl deepened when the cowl was lifted up above his nose, Powers was taking his dear sweet time with this and enjoying every minute of it, just a little too much, and Terry could tell. Finally, Powers pulled the mask off all the way and smirked.

"McGinnis, I'd have never guessed," Powers said with amusement and then turned to look at Bruce, who only had a moments lack of control, in which he showed his anger and surprise, and then returned to his impassive scowl as he leaned on his cane.


End file.
